


《失乐园》Ⅱ

by shenbingyou



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenbingyou/pseuds/shenbingyou
Kudos: 7





	《失乐园》Ⅱ

03.

周震南想起有部电影里的台词，说：人之所以痛苦，都是因为记性太好。

一般来说，人们的记忆大多以痛苦和快乐占存，平平淡淡的事情总是容易被遗忘。

于是他又想，如果世界上真有种能让人瞬间失忆的药，他一定会毫不犹豫地喝下去。

喝下去，就能忘记所有他不想记得的，忘记那些事，忘记那个人。

然后，痛苦也就不存在了。

*  
“周震南！”

有人喊他。

他抬起头，看到一只篮球“啪嗒啪嗒”滚到他脚边。

“快扔过来！快！”夏之光朝他挥舞双手。

他弯下腰，刚想捡起来，一双擦得锃亮的黑皮鞋出现在他视线里。

“不是让你在办公室等我的，嗯？”姚琛推了推金丝眼镜边，笑得温柔。

“姚老师，要不要来一局啊？”夏之光不知天高地厚地跑过来，身后的翟潇闻冲他使个眼色，他却全当看不见。

“好啊。”姚琛说着脱了西装外套，顺手丢给周震南。

场上的学生们圈出一块空地，有的掏手机有的窃窃私语。

周震南抱着姚琛的西装外套站在人群最外侧，夕阳西下，薄红擦过他的脸颊，连细小的汗珠也照得一清二楚。

他害怕姚琛，只要是姚琛在的场合，他都感到十分压抑，那种压抑快要将他的灵魂撑爆，就像姚琛在他身体里时一样，肿胀与充盈带来的疼痛感，使他无时无刻不濒临死亡。可他无法与人分享，且不说他的羞耻感在作怪，然而就算他说了，也不会有人相信，相信姚琛那副谦谦君子的外表下，是多么道貌岸然、多么卑鄙无耻、多么心肠歹毒。

他们只会说——

“姚老师好厉害！”

“姚老师好帅啊！”

“姚老师加油！”

看，姚琛他走到哪里都那么受人欢迎，大家巴不得跟他存在更为亲密的关系。

*  
“呼——”姚琛喘着气，象征性地跟夏之光击了下掌，然后穿过人群走到周震南跟前。

“走吧。”

“嗯。”

“姚老师再见！”原地的同学们一齐欢呼。

姚琛扭头冲他们挥了挥手。

“想吃冰淇淋吗？”再转回来时姚琛问周震南。

“哦。”

姚琛眯着眼停顿了半步，他的影子完全将周震南覆盖，仿佛在无声宣誓着什么。

“说‘想’就可以了。”

“好，我想吃。”

“乖。”

*  
今天是周五，周震南又要做姚琛的“顺风车”回家。经过肯德基时姚琛给他买了支甜筒，周震南轻轻捏在手里，在姚琛的注视下僵硬地舔了一口。

车子转下高架，与热闹偏离，平缓驶入一条寂静的小巷。

姚琛将车停在布满爬山虎的破院子前，拉了手刹、开了空调。

周震南乖乖地爬到姚琛腿上，然后蹲下去，抬手拉开姚琛西装裤的拉链。

由于刚吃过甜筒，他的口腔尚且是冰的，含住阴茎时姚琛忍不住抽动了一下。

“好乖。”姚琛轻叹。

周震南跪坐下去，两只手扶住姚琛的膝盖，姚琛则捧着他的脑袋，运球似的转动。

绵软的小舌缓慢而轻柔地从阴茎头开始舔舐，然而逐步整根吞没，原本冰凉的口腔也因机能回温而变得愈发热乎。

周震南闭着眼，闻到前列腺液腥咸的气味，于是他加快动作，想象自己仍在吃着那支甜筒——

“啊——”姚琛长长地喘了口气。

精液射了周震南满脸，他一通乱摸，终于摸到椅子上的纸巾盒，这才把脸擦干净。

“老师，您好点了吗？”他假意关切地问姚琛。

“嗯。”姚琛简单而又迅速地收拾一番，重新启动车子，从巷口开了出去。

外面路灯已经亮了起来，远处的商场霓虹闪烁，周震南靠在车窗上朝外看，购物街路口巨大的LED显示屏上正放着附近新楼盘的宣传广告，几个等红灯的行人聚精会神地看着。

这时姚琛的手机忽然响了起来——

“喂，老婆？嗯嗯，在路上了，有点堵，回去可能要到七点，你先吃吧，不用等我。好，拜拜。”

周震南始终盯着那块广告屏幕，眼睛一动不动。

直到绿灯亮起，车子往前驶去，他已然无法看到屏幕时，才回头坐正了身子。

“回去记得带几条裤子过来。”挂了电话姚琛突然想起什么似的对周震南说。

“嗯。”周震南点头，确实要带，已经有两条被姚琛撕坏了，不能再穿。

“别这么不高兴，”姚琛腾出一手捏他的脸，“否则你妈以为我没照顾好你。”

“知道了。”周震南扯了扯嘴角，好不容易憋出一个僵硬的微笑。

*  
一个月前，学校通知全体初三学生搬到新校区，不少学生因此被迫住宿，周震南就是其中一个。临走前周妈妈再三拜托姚琛，要好好照顾周震南，姚琛笑着点头说一定会的。

姚琛在距离学校十分钟车程的小区里重新租了套房子，作为他的临时宿舍以及和和周震南的爱巢。

他答应了周妈妈要照顾好周震南，就真的“好好”照顾了，不仅辅导学习、洗衣做饭，甚至还照顾到床上去了。

旁人只道周震南家里跟姚琛有亲戚关系，所以姚琛才会给周震南“开小灶”，却不知是周震南给姚琛“开小穴”，回回操到眼泪鼻涕一把抓，两腿肚子都打颤。

而每周五回家的路上，姚琛都会带周震南到偏僻巷子里，让他为自己口交。

起初周震南真的不太会，一弄疼姚琛就会被对方拎起来猛操，后来他吸取教训，想要不受惩罚就得把人伺候舒畅了，就得多吃糖、多舔冰淇淋，拥有一条好舌头才是关键。

*  
六点四十五的时候，车子终于驶下高速，拐进市区。

周震南也总算放松了些，毕竟可以见到爸爸妈妈和弟弟了，他觉得自己漂流的魂魄有种重归故土的感受。

“明天我要和她去趟乡下，会在那里过夜，后天下午回来。”姚琛忽然道。

周震南知道姚琛口中的“她”就是姚琛的太太，简媛。

夫妻俩感情说好也算，说不好也算。反正从没吵架，但好像又各过各的，谁都不曾管过谁。

“那我要等你回来一起走吗？”周震南问。

“当然。”姚琛伸手揉揉他的头发。

“哦。”

*  
他们在七点十分抵达地下车库，之后从进电梯到出电梯，两人都一致保持沉默。

如今小区统一换了指纹门锁，周震南按上手指开了门就窜进去，动作行云流水，“砰”一声将姚琛关在外面。

“南南？”客厅沙发上的周妈妈被他吓了一跳。

“妈，你怎么了？”周震南发现对方眼圈儿微红，意识到她可能刚哭过。

“刚看到条很感人的小视频啦，”周妈妈的眼神闪躲了一下，“饿了吧，我煮了海鲜面。”

“刘姨和小东呢？”周震南这才发现家里少了两个人。

“刘姨家里有事，小东的同学过生日，吃完饭我去接他。”

“哦。”

周震南心中没来由地失落。

曾几何时，晚餐桌上满满当当坐着六个人，妈妈总是怪刘姨烧太多菜，吃也吃不完。可今天只有他和妈妈两个人，吃着食不知味的海鲜面。他鼻子一酸，眼泪差点掉下来。

“听姚老师说，你上次小测试考得不错。”

周震南心里“咯噔”了一下，“嗯。”

“明天我们请姚老师来家里吃——”

“他不在家，”周震南打断妈妈的话音，“后天下午才回来。”

“好吧。”

*  
吃过饭周震南洗了个澡，出来时周妈妈正准备出门。

“我和你一起去吧。”周震南随便抓了两把头发。

妈妈低着头没说话，周震南总觉得她有心事。

“爸爸最近在忙什么？”车子驶出车库、驶上街道时，周震南企图打破沉寂。

仿佛被触及穴道，妈妈整个人抖了一下，随后微微叹口气：“总归是工作上的事罢了。”

周震南的心思太敏感了，他立即察觉到事情的不对劲，“妈，你是不是跟爸爸吵架——”

“昂——砰砰砰——”

车头迅速打转，将将擦过围栏，险些就要笔直飞出去。

“卧槽！作死啊！”

对面红车冲下来一个男人。

“对不起！对不起！”周妈妈降下车窗，从钱包里随手拿出一叠现金。

那男人看见钱立马收了音，毕竟他的车也没有受损。

“女司机就不要上路！”男人小声咧咧，爬回自己车上就一溜烟跑了。

“妈……”周震南惊魂未定，却见妈妈拉开车门冲了出去。

“妈！”周震南反应过来，立刻解开安全带跟着冲下车。

外面飘着小雨，周妈妈逆行跑了五十米左右，突然跪倒在地上。

“妈！妈！”周震南吓得扑过去抱住她。

“南南……南南……”妈妈大哭着将他搂进怀里。

“妈，你怎么了？你说啊！”

“南南哇……你爸他，他出轨了……他要跟我离婚！”

雨水顺着发尾流进周震南的衣领，他感到刺骨的冷，冷得一个哆嗦。

“没事的，”他拍了拍妈妈的后背，“我们还要去接小东呢，然后我们再一起回家。没事的……没事的……”

此时此刻，周震南从未有过感到和妈妈这么亲近，可能上一次还是在妈妈肚子里时，不过远不及现在灵魂的亲近，他们各自有各自的伤痛，虽然并不相通，但痛苦的程度也许是相同的，妈妈这半辈子爱极了面子，离婚二字对她来说不亚于一把匕首，就像姚琛之于他，也不亚于一柄刺刀。

四周有汽笛鸣叫，周震南一点点将妈妈从地上拖起来，再一点点走回车里。

上车后他把空调开到最大，然后把音乐也开了。妈妈则按了双闪，趴在方向盘上哭了一阵。

窗外的雨越下越大，他想起某次和姚琛在雨天做爱，屋子里的灯全关了，窗帘也拉得严严实实，他在姚琛喘息的空隙间听外面的下雨声，然后那些雨就好像下在了他的身体上，又冷又黏，淹没他的口鼻眼耳，将他困在一个巨大的水泡里，与外界隔了透明一层，好像存在现实，又好像快要死掉。

*  
“妈，可以走了吗？”周震南平静地开口。

“你有的时候很像你爸爸。”妈妈抽出纸巾抹眼角。

周震南扭过头，冲着车窗玻璃倒影扯了扯嘴角。这是他从小到大一贯的作风，为了不让别人看到自己泛红的眼睛，他用不停假笑来化解，好像多做几次心情就会真的变好。

“先不要让小东和你姐姐知道。”周妈妈说着取出口红浅浅涂了一层。

“好。”

车子重新驶上正道，一路疾驰而去。

*  
与此同时的802室。

“回来了？”姚琛摘下眼镜，合上了手中的书本。

“嗯。”简媛头也没抬，换好拖鞋后径直往卧室走。

姚琛抬手将书“啪”一下摔在地上。

简媛终于回了头：“干嘛？”

“刚才去哪儿了？”

“不是说了U盘落公司了，回头拿的。”

“哦？”姚琛仰头靠在沙发上，“你是不是忘了，我们的三年协议还没到期呢？”

简媛忽然笑起来：“呀，原来被发现了。”

“只要再忍半年而已，你就这么迫不及待？”

“姚琛，你凭什么？凭什么要我守三年活寡，自己却逍遥快活？”简媛变了脸色，“你不要逼我，不然我现在就跑到周家去，告诉周太太你搞了人家才十五岁的儿子！”

“你威胁我？”

“是。”

“啊～我总算知道农夫与蛇的故事随时在上演了。”姚琛弯腰将书捡起来，“明天记得早起，要回乡下，还有——”他站起来，身影完全将简媛笼罩，“你没资格威胁我。”

他摘下眼镜时眼睛经常眯起，两道细纹从眼角分出去，像狐狸，又像狼，所有猎物在他的注视下都无力反抗。

简媛也不例外。

这些年依靠姚琛她并没有经历什么风雨，到底是数年相处，她对姚琛的恨与爱相同，是的，她曾短暂地爱过姚琛，但日复一日无味的婚姻摧毁了她，她后悔当初签下协议，后悔答应做姚琛名义上的妻子。

“我再给你最后一次机会，熬过这半年，我会如约放你走。”姚琛说完捏着书与简媛擦肩而过。

头顶的水晶吊灯璀璨极了，照得阴影无迹可藏，简媛咬着牙仰头，试图忍住眼泪不流。


End file.
